


Stolen Wine

by Spindlethief



Series: Thief Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aida Trevelyan, Early Relationship, F/M, Thief Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlethief/pseuds/Spindlethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midnight encounter between Aida Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford. Sharing a bottle of wine and some potentially bad decisions on the walls of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Wine

Stolen wine, it seemed only fitting to drink stolen wine while stealing kisses. Aida had nicked it an age ago in Redcliff, and saved it until this night. A secret meeting with her secret lover seemed fitting enough an occasion. 

It was good wine, well aged and finely crafted. Leaving a sweet taste in her mouth, and his. She rather liked the taste of his mouth after wine. Exploring the heat and the subtle sweetness with her tongue as his danced against it. He was an exceptional kisser, and better still the more comfortable he’d grown with her. Though she’d found if she rolled her hips just so, tangled her fingers in his hair and let her breathing fall to a soft pant, it lit a fire in him that tastes sweeter still. 

Maker’s breath he was strong. Arms thick with well built muscle and broad shoulders that felt incredible beneath her hands. She had her back pressed against the cool stone wall of the gatehouse he’d made his home in. They always met outside beneath the stars. If they dared go inside his bed would be too tempting to resist. Already he was too tempting to resist. 

Gasping he broke away for a breath, barely an inch, drinking the smell of her, savoring the soft moan that parted her lips. With a grin and a sly laugh she nipped at him, tongue flicking out to tease him. Taste him. Caress the scar on his lip that she found so absurdly striking.  
One hand found her hip, rolling her closer. She was grinning as she obliged, pressing her pelvis against his and letting out a lewd moan when she felt the growing hardness between his legs. She gasped a soft chuckle, gleefully squirming closer as her eyes flicked up to meet his. Sinful hazel green gleaming all while wearing that sweet crooked smile. 

The first time she’d coaxed him out here he’d thought she was a demon. Only desire itself could twist the whole world on its head with a touch and a taste. He’d thought it some trick of the fade, a nightmare of a different hue. Much to his surprise, it had been real, genuine. 

Then she visited him a second time. 

Tonight would make three. Midnight encounters kept in shadow and silence. Always too short, no matter how long she’d stay, when she inevitably retired to her room he was always left behind. Left starving for more of her, wondering when she’d come to him again. If she’d come to him again. So different a creature than when she came to his office during the day, when he was often too busy to linger. 

At night she brought wine and hunger. At night she didn’t need to say a word while her fingers traced her intentions in caresses along his jaw and neck. Perhaps she was more comfortable beneath a thousand stars than the many intrigued stares of Skyhold’s residents. Whatever the cause, he rather liked the Aida that knocked on his door in the dead of night. 

They could forget everything else, for an hour or two. For that hour, she was his, and the truth of names and titles could briefly be ignored. Just for a while he could pretend she’d have a future with him despite his lack of status. In these brief respites in his company, she could forget her sins and focus instead on him. While he held her like this she could almost convince herself that his affection would survive the many truths about herself she kept buried. 

A bite to his lip brought him right back to the moment, back to her. Dizzy with wanting, his hands still gripping her hips. Still not quite believing this moment could be real. Attention unwavering he couldn’t help but to smile when she looked at him so fondly. 

“You seem distracted.” Humming, she tenderly caressed his neck. “Is everything alright?”

Chuckling he nodded, sheepishly smiling. “Yes I-” her fingers gave him pause, “I keep worrying I’m going to wake up in my bed and have dreamed this.” He let his hand lift from her hips to her cheek, breaking into a wide smile. “It just seems too good to be true.”

“Dream about me often then?” She smirked as he blushed, laughing at how sweet he was. How remarkable that he could be so tender after all the things he’d seen. Soft and caring where many others would have chosen a darker path. He laughed, gaze drifting away as he was suddenly nervous again. Could they just go back to the kissing? It seemed easier than words. 

As if she heard him she pushed forward and kissed him through her smile. Happiness, so long unfamiliar, came flooding back and overtook him. A year ago he never imagined he’d feel like this again, and suddenly he was here with her fighting at her side to save the world. She’d saved him, tugged him back from the brink and given him purpose. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but it still seemed too soon. 

Maybe he could tell her another way. With lips and tongues and gentle touches, but not a word spoken. Their laughing kiss turned slow and tender as he tried to show her how he’d come to feel for her. Once before he’d kissed her like this, after almost letting her slip through his fingers because of some silly interruption. 

Tasting stolen wine in such a tender kiss shook her somewhat. A reminder of who she was and why she shouldn’t be indulging in this. Too selfish to leave but knowing she should spare him. What would happen when he found out?  
For a moment after they parted she stayed frozen in place, before letting her eyes drift open to look up at him. The smile he wore so soft and genuine. It curled the corners of her mouth up in turn, before it became too much and she shyly blushed and turned away. Silence swept them, but it was comfortable. 

“I should really go to bed.” She finally broke the hush, nervous fingers combing through her hair to push it back off her face. He only nodded, still smiling, letting his forehead come to rest on hers for a moment and savoring the happy sigh that escaped her. Then they parted, and she tugged away from him reluctantly gathered herself to leave. She took the wine, knowing she’d need it back in the comfort of her room. 

The walk was too short, her pace too quick. She left him in a dizzy bliss on the battlements completely unaware of the turmoil she was facing in her own head. All this time she’d tried not to get too attached, tried not to get too caught up in him. But that kiss had rattled her, shaken her to her core. How could she do this to him?

Wine didn’t taste so sweet alone. No matter how much she drank it stung bitter and burned her tongue. Stolen wine, stolen kisses, stolen affections. She didn’t deserve any of it. Thief. Dirty, worthless thief. All under the protection of her stolen title. Inquisitor? A title fitting of someone who wanted to reshape the world in a better way, someone wholly unlike her.

Alone in her room, glass forgotten, bottle empty, she sat with her back against her bed, leading her spinning head onto the mattress but feeling to anchored on the hard floor to pick herself up. Through her window she watched the sky turn from navy to grey as the sun threatened to crest the horizon. Another sleepless night, another exhausting day. Another morning spent distracted, thinking about him, pretending she wasn’t falling in love. Lying to herself about her ability to resist it.  
Why did she ever think she could resist it?  
“Maker forgive me.” Letting her eyes drift shut, she nearly chuckled into the quiet room. “I love him.”  
She fell asleep sitting there as the first rays of sunlight started creeping across the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as 'FindingThedas' on tumblr. Reposting under my new pen-name. Mildly nsfw. This is my first a03 post, please be kind.


End file.
